The Jasmine Blossom Hotel
by Fae 206
Summary: A new opportunity has come about for Sonny and Sunania, the opportunity to expand the hotel market for international students for a major university. However, with Sonny's reluctance, the university administration seems to take more interest in Sunania. Will they be able to come up with the best new hotel concept or will Sonny's jealous and insecurity get in the way?
1. Prologue

**AN:** This fic is another try of expanding myself into as many categories as possible. This chapter is going to be quite short as it's just to introduce the idea. Please enjoy 😊

 **The Jasmine Blossom Hotel**

 **Prologue**

Sunania looked very pale as she came up to the main desk in the hotel lobby. She put her hands down on the counter wondering why it was her that the men had requested to see. Surely, Sonny would have been better at this. Sonny, however, was talking to people in America about the expansion of the hotel chain. Just like the meeting that she had just had with the two men, due to the popularity of the Exotic Marigold Hotels, they were thinking of taking it to places that it had not been before and might never have been intended to go.

Sunania felt quite ill, she had been feeling ill for a week now but something with these men made her feel even worse. She bowed her head and tried to breathe deeply only to put her face flat against the counter. Everything seemed to be coming to a breaking point. She took another breath in before hearing footsteps and quickly composed herself.

"Are you all right?" Douglas asked as he approached her and Sunania attempted to put herself into a more presentable condition. She looked between the two guests – or should they be called residents – Mr. Ainslie and Ms. Greenslade. "I mean, is there any way that we can help?"

"Oh no, I'm okay but thank you for your kindness," Sunania smiled. "Is there anything that I can help the two of you with?"

"No. We were just going to go out on a walk, you're quite welcome to join us," Evelyn told her and Sunania looked away embarrassed. "Dear, the number of times that I've been so overwhelmed that I've had my forehead on a desk is more than I can count. Please don't be embarrassed around us."

"If anything, you're our family," Douglas added and Sunania smiled.

"I am appreciative of that," she smiled, "however those business men wanted for us to expand and help with the college dormitories. They say that we have created such a nice experience for the guests at our hotels that they were hoping we could design a dormitory for the international students. I feel that to say yes or no without listening to Sonny would be presumptuous on my part"

"I can understand that feeling quite well," Evelyn nodded and Douglas looked at her.

"What would you do? If Sonny wasn't here, what would you do?" he asked and Sunania looked at him before smiling.

"I would want to create a truly authentic experience that students could enjoy. I feel that the spirit of the hotels can extend to more than a retirement community," she said before looking a little pale. Evelyn and Douglas nodded to show that saying that was okay. "I will have to talk to Sonny though," she said and the other two shared a look.

Hopefully it wouldn't upset Sonny that somebody wanted to expand the vision but modify it in such a significant way. Until he returned, there was no chance of finding out that answer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sunania smiled peacefully to herself as she sat out in the open air at the first Marigold Hotel. She had come here frequently both with and without Sunny and it gave her time to think. She looked over the plans that were in front of her and tried to focus. They had wanted her to create something as wonderful as this place but for young study abroad students. That wasn't really what this place was about but she wanted to focus on making her own name, making something that was like this place but different at the same time.

She was excited that people had trusted her enough to do this.

Looking through documents of other study abroad places, she tried to get the inspiration. There were some that were a little more Americanized than others and some that stuck more to the tourist type of India. In all of them was the sense of community and support that the Marigold Hotel was known for. She looked over the pictures before hearing footsteps and someone approaching her.

"Hello there, dear" Madge smiled as she stood by the table and Sunania greeted her smile with an exchange of her own. "You mind if I sit down with you? I was feeling like some company but if this is important to…"

"No, not important," Sunania said as she tucked the pamphlets into a manila envelope. "Is there something that I can help you with, Ms. Highcastle?" she asked and Madge sighed.

"I really wish that you didn't call me that," she said, "Makes me feel older than I am. I mean, with you and Sunny, I wish that you two wouldn't see me as so much of a stranger."

Sunania smiled to her before nodding, "Okay, Madge. Is there anything that I can help you with? All of the facilities running properly?"

"Aside from my needing someone to talk to," Madge laughed and Sunania repositioned herself. "So what brings you out here? If it's the sun then I know just how you feel. Too bad we're not by a beach, I would stretch out on the sand and tan and the world would seem wonderful."

Sunania laughed, "There's a project that I'm working on," she attempted to explain and Madge looked at her with growing interest. "Someone wanted me to help them create a younger version of the Marigold Hotel, I don't think Sonny knows about it."

"Which could be tricky," Madge commented, "I mean, men, they always want to be the ones with those great and grand ideas, always in control. However, I think that you should have your own take on it. Leave Sonny to plan for my golden generation, you plan for what comes next."

Sunania laughed, "You don't think it's a bad idea?"

"Not at all," Madge said and Sunania took some of the fliers back out, "You are going to tell Sonny when he comes back, right?"

"Yes," Sunania said honestly. "That is my role as his wife but I still should be able to work, I don't want to be married to a man who doesn't allow me to work," she admitted and Madge laughed.

"I agree," she told her before leaning forwards, "So, show me what you've got so far."

….

….

Douglas had felt a sort of fatherly responsibility when it had come to Sonny's arrival at the airport. He was used to meeting his daughter from her trips and so it had come naturally that he would want to collect Sonny. His mother was okay with this it seemed. Evelyn had come with him for the ride and also because she cared about the man who sometimes dreamed too big.

As Sonny spotted them at the arrivals gate he grinned coming over to them. "Ah, good to see you two," he greeted them and then tried to keep Douglas from taking his suitcase from him. "No, you are still guests of mine, I insist on taking my own luggage. I've had a lot of offers from all over the world. I am so thrilled that my idea for the Marigold Hotel has been shared by so many people, this will be quite lucrative."

"Yes, well the plan is good. The hotel is good. It's good that people have taken interest in it," Douglas told him and Sonny nodded in agreement.

"And to think that you two were among the very first guests of our hotel. With you learning the culture you both have found jobs in your golden years, something that the marketing representatives have seen and learned from. I now know that it is a mutual relationship between us."

"You mean that before you didn't consider it…" Evelyn began but shook her head. "I would like to say that I'm very happy with my accomplishments."

"But to warn you, there are some developments for the Marigold Hotel or something like the Marigold Hotel. There were some people at the hotel, see. They had a plan to expand the customer base for the hotel."

Sonny laughed, "Oh, I know what you're saying. India is only the place where I have the most experience but I have always wondered what it would be like to open other hotels in places like Pakistan or even in Europe. I think that it is now time for the world to see what is possible and what I can give to them."

Douglas took a deep breath in, "and how about international students?" he asked and Sonny stopped.

"This idea wouldn't work for international students," he told him, "it is a paradise for the golden years of your life, a place to retire to such as your Cornwall or America's Florida."

"A lot of people go to Cornwall to retire?" Evelyn asked and Sonny shrugged.

"Just an expression," he told her before Douglas took a step forward.

"I think that you really should speak with Sunania when you get back," he said and Evelyn looked at Douglas.

"I think that what Sunania is doing is a great idea and you should be glad to be her support," she commented and Sonny chuckled. He nodded again.

"I am excited to share the international approach with her as soon as I have checked up on the hotel. I learned a lot about the business plan of my Marigold Hotels and I need to be able to implement those ideas as soon as possible," he said and Evelyn sighed. She only hoped that Sonny wouldn't put his foot in his mouth again. It was good for a young woman with Sunania's intelligence to be working towards a goal. It was not good to see a marriage with potential end because of pride and miscommunication.

…

…

As Sonny returned to the hotel, Sunania smiled and rushed out to greet him. Sonny laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She looked happy. Maybe it would be time to welcome children into their lives, his mother had always wanted for that to happen.

"I have to tell you something," Sunania smiled widely which made Sonny even more interested. "I was approached with an opportunity to expand the hotel," she told him honestly. "It wouldn't be the Marigold Hotel, it would be under a different name, different concept."

"Different concept?" Sonny asked before laughing and waving with his hand as if physically brushing it off. "There is no other concept for our hotel chain," he announced and Sunania stared at him. "Only the international brand."

"I was approached to design a place for interna-" Sunania began but Sonny shook his head.

"No," he replied and Sunania stood there speechless.

No? Really? No?

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Sunania woke up and turned to look at Sonny she suddenly realized that she felt uncomfortable talking with him and especially sharing her own success. She didn't want to only be his second in command and though she did enjoy supporting him, she was a modern Indian woman. She wasn't going to just subscribe to completely traditional views. She already had a taste of independence, it was too late for her to forget it. That's why she was meeting with some of the students that day.

Sonny had once told her that it wasn't until he met the residents of the hotel that things had started to click for him. He had had ideas but he liked the movement of the people within the roles more than his own vision. It was important for him to try to establish relationships and even when he couldn't be with them, he would watch them and check up on them.

Sonny was kind and he was kinder when he actually took some time to consider what was going on. She watched him as she walked to the window. He was gorgeous in her eyes. Maybe some other people thought that he was too skinny and that he should put on some weight but that didn't matter. He was gorgeous to her and he listened to her and she hoped that he still valued her independent nature.

"The sun is bright," he said and Sunania laughed.

"There are a lot more things to worry about than the sun, Sonny," she told him before trying to think of something that she could do for him. Just like any good Indian girl, she had been taught how to prepare traditional dishes in the kitchen. She could cook for him, reserve a little space for herself in the kitchen. She turned to him. "I think I'll prepare a special dish for the two of us tonight."

"Your rabri is the best," he said with his eyes still closed and she smiled at him wanting more than that.

"I was thinking of a different kind of dessert for tonight," she said as she hoped she wasn't being manipulative towards him. She felt bad that she was taking his idea but they were married. Expanding the business was a good thing, it meant more profit for them and this dormitory would be provided by the government and education board. They could have these young students introduce the idea of the Marigold Hotels to their grandparents which would bring more people to their locations. Sonny would be happy with _that_ advantage.

"Nice," Sonny said as he sat up. He turned towards his wife, "You are stunning," he said as he took her in. "A thousand goddesses would not be able to compete with your glorious beauty," he praised her and Sunania laughed. She smiled as Sonny approached her and cupped her cheek, he tilted her head back and kissed her passionately beside the window. This was the woman that he had chosen to marry, this was a woman his mother had approved of finally. He was content with his smart and loving wife.

…..

…..

It was feeling refreshing to break away and do her own thing. The location that there were going to have the dormitory was amazing and Sunania felt inspired as soon as she saw the fountains in the entrance. She had the idea to definitely incorporate some of the modern Indian feeling to make it easier for the students to assimilate with the culture but in order for them to feel comfortable, they needed to have things which were familiar to them.

She followed one of the men who had proposed the idea to her and was going to help her plan it when she saw a young American student who was doing a study abroad. Out of all the places where he could have studied, Sunania was impressed that he had decided to come here. She smiled politely and he held out his hand to her.

"This is Sunania," one of the men introduced her and Sunania took hold of the student's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled and the American laughed, rubbing his back.

"Jason Bishop," he said and Sunania smiled.

"Like the church," she commented and Jason laughed. He had a last name that did carry some Christian feeling with it but he hadn't wanted for such a beautiful Indian woman to feel that he belonged to a religion that he didn't. He laughed before shrugging.

"I guess," he said before pausing, "I'm not sure of what the traditional Indian greeting is or Hindi or Buddhist or whatever religion you are," he told her and Sunania laughed, she shook her head and was about to speak but Jason cut her off again. "I'm studying architecture and interior design," he told her, "I was inspired by all of the colors of this country. It's beautiful. Such vibrancy."

Sunania nodded her head, "I'm glad, Jason. This country does have the many beautiful colors especially in our marketplaces and a handshake is just fine," she said and Jason smiled.

"Your English is almost perfect," he tried to compliment her and Sunania nodded. She had decided to approach this opportunity by trying to connect with the students and she would have to do that with compassion and understanding. Anything that she considered rude was worth talking about because otherwise these foreigners might never know.

"I have grown up in a family where I was encouraged to learn. My brother is also very good with English," she said and Jason nodded weakly. "My husband owns two of the biggest retirement communities for foreigners in this country. We are looking to expand to a younger level. I look forward to working with you."

"So…" Jason said before saying something that caught Sunania completely off guard. "So, you're a nurse."

"These older guests are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves in these twilight years. I am not a nurse, not that it is not a noble profession but…"

The man chuckled, "For the next couple of months, Sunania is going to be the one you report to. She is overseeing the management and design for the student housing," he said and Jason turned a frightening shade of white.

Sunania laughed upon watching him, "Don't worry," she tried to tell him compassionately, "I always believe in giving second chances. If I didn't believe that I might not be with Sonny."

"Sonny?" Jason asked with a tilt of his head.

"My husband," she replied. "One who has his head in the clouds most of the time," she told him and Jason laughed. He was glad that she was so quick to forgive or otherwise he would have really turned this meeting into a disaster.

…..

…..

Sonny set some flowers that he had bought in a vase on the table that he had prepared for him and Sunani. He was excited to be able to share their love together, it had been a while for them to privately celebrate like this. He was glad that she wasn't taking his rejection of her want to expand his hotel idea too badly. She wouldn't sneak behind his back, she was too good for that.

Sonny heard the phone ring and then went to grab it. He smiled as he heard the voice on the other end of the line but his eyes widened. They wanted him to go to South Africa and work on a new hotel there. He wasn't South African. How was he supposed to tackle this new challenge? At least he didn't think Sunania would be too distracted to help him with this.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sunania felt proud of the work that she had done that day. Although she had always done her best work and studied diligently, she hadn't felt such a joy of something being uniquely hers for a while. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy supporting the older residents of the hotel but she was a more modern kind of Indian woman, the type that cares about the household duties but can't live like a cooped up songbird.

Sunania went into the dining room and saw the work that Sonny had done to put together this romantic evening. She felt guilty about it. She had been lying to him and working behind his back at transforming The Jasmine Blossom hotel and he was trying to treat her to a normal romance. She sighed and let her hand run over the table.

Was she supposed to live without both independence and romance? She had _chosen_ to be with Sonny and they had two successful hotels. She could do her own thing whilst also remaining in love with him.

"I have such great news," he told her and Sunania raised an eyebrow.

"I see," she nodded and looked at the chair in front of her. Sonny watched her before pulling it out for her and Sunania sat down. "I was sorry to have irr-"

"No. No apologies," Sonny said as he quickly sat down. "What I have to say to you cancels out all of the bitter arguing," he tried to explain and Sunania nodded slowly. "I am going to be traveling again," he said before gesturing with his hand that there was an open world out there in front of him. "I will be journeying to build the next hotel in only a week."

"A week?" Sunania asked as she looked at him in shock. "Sonny, I was thinking that you wouldn't want to tra-"

"And it is at such a great time," Sonny continued without even taking a breath to slow himself down. "It is such a great time because I know that you have wanted to have more independence and more responsibilities in the business and I know that with all of your skills, you will be the best to run the hotel."

Sunania paused and nodded slowly. She didn't know whether it was worth doing her own work when all of Sonny's work was once again on her shoulders. Still, she had learned that she should know when to be obedient and when to fight for what she wanted. Sonny didn't have her caught in a bad marriage and she loved him, love was becoming less of a luxury these days but she had never been arranged to meet him, they had just met.

"Yes, I'll….I'll do that. You'll have to leave me instructions on -" Sunania said as she let her fingers curl around a fork she closed her eyes as she decided to let herself not spend so much time on the Jasmine Blossom and more time on The Best Exotic Marigold. Her husband and the future father of her children was more important to her than in nourishing her own dream.

"I will. I am so grateful for your love and your courage," Sonny told her passionately and Sunania nodded slowly. "There is so much work to be done but we are at a time when it is possible to do all that needs to be done and more."

"And tonight…let us focus on us. I know," Sunania giggled as she decided to commit herself to taking care of Sonny and his needs that night. "I know that your work is what makes you you but I would prefer to love you so much that I miss you more when you leave."

Sonny grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Okay, Sunania. I will rejoice tomorrow about the new offer and I'll rejoice today about having the most amazing wife in the world," he laughed and Sunania kissed him one more time. She had often seen her mother fulfilling her wishes behind the back of her father. Surely that type of thing was found in your genes.

…

…..

One week always went by far faster than you predicted and before the young married couple had become aware of it, Sonny would be leaving the following day.

Sunania sighed as she tried to hide some of the blueprints for the Jasmine Blossom in the office. She didn't want anyone to wonder about where her loyalties were. She was loyal to both Sonny and to herself but she wasn't going to let herself hide in the background any longer. Sunania went out of the office and she tried some tears from her face.

She paused as she heard someone's voice and looked up at the man who was chuckling at her. "Oh, Mr. Chambers," she said as she pushed her back to the wall and tried to come up with some kind of excuse. She looked down, closing her eyes and only raised her head again when she knew she had full control over her emotions. "It's good to see you. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"You know," Guy said and Sunania smiled as she heard his relaxed accent. "I'd think that things can be difficult around these hotels. I think that there is a lot of happiness provided by what the two of you have created here and that's something that should never be falsely manufactured, always hand grown."

"Is there…this is really Sonny's project," Sunania said and Guy nodded.

"I would say from a logical perspective, or rather a factual point of view that that is true. I would also say that if there is something that you would like to try for yourself, the world doesn't want you to wait and miss out on the opportunity."

"Are you saying -" Sunania said nervously and Guy nodded.

"Sonny has no clue but it's a great job for you so I think you should go ahead and have your fun and we'll support you. I'm sure that Sonny is just acting rashly. I mean, what you're doing is important to you, right?"

"How did you know this?" Sunania asked and Guy chuckled again before winking.

"I have my ways."


End file.
